


El Primer Paso

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Music RPF, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Music, YouTube
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: Madilyn es una diva exigente y creída y no es menos de lo que piensa, pero gracias a esa actitud impide que la única persona que puede hacerla feliz se acerque a su frío corazón.Leroy es muy dulce y apasionado con su carrera, nunca le niega una palabra amable a nadie, ni siquiera a esa rubia sin escrúpulos que tanto lo hace suspirar.Kurt hugo Schneider es otro creador de contenido muy experimentado que al igual que los otros dos mencionados, sube vídeos a youtube de sus covers y remixes y a trabajado con ambos en varias ocasiones. Él sabe muy bien que sus dos grandes amigos son muy diferentes, pero también sabe que al ser piezas diferentes se complementan de maravilla.¿Qué le deparará a estos dos? ¿Qué artimañas se pueden inventar para unir a dos personas?





	El Primer Paso

—¡Terminamos!— exclamó riendo el mientras apagaba y desconectaba el micrófono y la grabación —A Kurt le encantará y por fin no más quejas tuyas hasta la siguiente semana.

Madi quiso quejarse tóxicamente como siempre, pero su garganta ardía y escocia por el esfuerzo de los altos y bajos que tuvo que hacer para asemejar el canto al de esa corista.   
Leroy sonreía feliz de haber completado otro proyecto. Se colocó los cascos para escuchar que tan bien sonaban. —Tía es... Es magnífico— expresó aturdido mientras reía. —¡Escucha! ¡Escucha!

Madi no pudo negarse, porque no podía hablar siquiera y Leroy le estampó sin mucho cuidado los cascos en la cabeza. Otra cosa por la que quejarse con Kurt luego.   
Pero la verdad, apesar de las innumerables veces que tuvieron que cortar la grabación por sus quejas sobre la voz del peli negro, por los altos demasiado altos que opacaban su voz y eso que cantaban por turnos, sonaba bien, muy bien la verdad. Las voces se complementan y sonaban maravillosamente. Casi en armonía.

—¿Y? Alucinante ¿no?— cuestionó riendo el activo chico que parecía tener tanta energía que no se cansaba de sonreír y dar saltitos.   
Era... Lindo. Sí, solo un poco.   
Se encargaría de ocultar esa palabra y esos buenos sentimientos debajo de quejas y palabras tóxicas. Madilyn no podía darse el lujo de amar a un donadie y sin embargo lo hacía, por eso era tan dura con él, porque lo odiaba por volverla loca. Leroy no debía enterarse de tal cosa, arruinaría su "relación" de enemigos con un mismo amigo en común, ese amigo que ya sabía que ambos se gustaban y terminarían juntos al final.

—podría estar mejor— carraspeó dolorosamente.

La sonrisa juguetona desapareció de su risueño rostro y lo reemplazó una mueca de preocupación.   
—Esperame sólo un segundo— le dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta hacia la cocina.   
¿Que se creía él? ¿Pensaba que ella tenía su tiempo? Pues no, para nada, ella tenía las horas contadas y muy poco tiempo libre para sí misma, no tenía tiempo que perder y menos en Leroy.

El joven chico regresó con un poco de miel, leche, una cuchara y otros ingredientes varios. Le sonríe travieso e infantil como es costumbre en él. —Te conozco y sé que pensarías que le eche algún veneno o algo que te hiciera empeorar— dijo comenzando a revolver la cucharilla con miel dentro de la leche, todo ante la mirada crítica de la rubia.   
—No te preocupes, esto— indicó el vaso —y un día de reposo y tu voz volverá a ser tan entonada y dulce como siempre.

¿Eso había sido un elogio? Pues ella no dejaría que él viera que sus palabras la hacían sonrojarse.   
El joven sonrió antes de ofrecerle la solución ya preparada que había probado momentos antes con la cucharilla.

Madilyn bufó bajito llevándose el remedio a los labios con desconfianza. Leroy trató de disimular el interés que sentía por saber si Madi rezongaría por el sabor o la composición o su procedencia dudosa. Pero para su sorpresa ella no dijo nada más que una simple y tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. —¿Crees poder regresar a tu casa así?— pregunta sin esperar una respuesta concreta —Te acompaño— aseveró y fue a por su chaqueta.

En otro momento Madi se hubiera negado rotundamente, pero ahora ni podía contradecir ni criticar su "falsa" preocupación. No le quedaba de otra.   
Como siempre, Leroy no se callaba y sus insistentes comentarios tenían mareada a la joven que trataba de concentrarse en la letra de la canción que sonaba en sus auriculares.

—¡Si!, ¿y sabes que fue lo más gracioso?...— Madilyn le dedicó una mirada desinteresada y monótona que para su desgracia fue interpretada de otra forma. Leroy continuó su relato ensanchando su sonrisa. —Pues que al final no había sido más que un piquete de avispa.

Leroy reía a viva voz desbordando alegría y júbilo por todas partes contagiando a los transeúntes que también se echaban a reír o simplemente sonreían mientras su rubia acompañante subía el volumen de su mp3 y fingía no conocerlo. —Vale Madi, le enviaré el video de Justin y Selena a Kurt y luego, el viernes nos reunimos en tu casa ¿vale?- inquirió sonriente y saltarín, vaya que estaba feliz y lo demostraba hasta con los pies que no paraban de llevar algún ritmo imaginario.

Madi se limitó a asentir entrando en el departamento sin mucho misterio y cerrando la puerta en la nariz del chico. Leroy se quedó esperando en la puerta alguna invitación de pasar o alguna especie de despedida o un "gracias por acompañarme Leroy, eres increíble, te amo" vale, quizá eso era mucho más de lo que se podía esperar. Pero al final terminó yéndose cabizbajo.

Madilyn se quedó en la sala unos segundos cavilando en ese chico tan raro. Quizá debió decirle algo o quizá no. Pero igual no se quedó tranquila en todo la noche dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de haber quedado mal con el chico.

Cuando Leroy regresó a su casa su sonrisa ya había desaparecido de su jovial rostro. Como podía ser tan mala con él si lo único que intentaba era ser amable y tratarla como la dama que era.   
Suspiró tomándose del puente de su nariz, agobiado por la frustración y el dolor. ¿Dolor? Sí, aunque no lo dijera era evidente que su corazón se detenía y su cuerpo flotaba por ella.   
Le parecía una chica increíble y fantástica con un carácter de los mil demonios. Madilyn no era mala, era orgullosa y prepotente, era una completa diva y eso nadie lo cambiaría. Pero era especial, tenía algo que ninguna otra chica igualaba. Leroy no lo sabía, no estaba seguro de si era su cabello, o sus ojos, o su piel, o su melodiosa voz, o sus extrañas manías con los esmaltes para uñas. No estaba seguro de si era su tic de tocarse la sien mientras memorizaba la letra o su manera de entregarse tan fielmente a un proyecto.   
Leroy sabía que cuando esa chica lo miraba a los ojos o le sonreía, ocurría una revolución en su abdomen, sus piernas flaqueaban y su corazón palpitaba en niveles enervantemente peligrosos. 

Él no lo conocía el amor, pero ese era el nombre de esa terrible bestia que lo había atrapado entre sus garras. Pero Leroy no sabía que no estás solo. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y no lo sabría. No hasta que alguien diera ese primer y temido primer paso.


End file.
